User blog:DynamoDerp11/Just Dance Rants: BOOM CLAP
Happy New Year, dancers! This is a new series I will be doing where I pick a Just Dance routine and then I share all of my feelings about it. I plan to do this weekly, but I'm probably gonna forget. Please note that these are all my personal opinions and if u wanna argue, keep it in the comments. So the first song I will be reviewing is the one DLC I have never at LEAST gotten 5 stars on... BOOM CLAP. Now I love this song and the choreo and coach, but I JUST CAN'T BEAT IT. It was also one of the first songs I danced to when I started JDU and since I was a bad dancer then, I got a really low score- 2 stars. But a few weeks ago, I was retrying the songs I got low scores on. I got Megastar on a few of them, but Boom Clap was not one of them. I got four stars, which halted my quest to get 5 stars or higher on every song. But anyway, let's get to the actual reviewing. COACH The coach looks stunning. I love the outfit and I wish I could wear it irl. I wonder how she was able to get those socks over her tights though.. Her hair is bright, but they could've added a colorful headband or something like that to brighten it up a bit. Also, SHE HAS (somewhat) REASONABLE DANCING SHOES. That's really important, because sometimes I wonder about the coaches' welfare. I mean, how can people dance in high heels? BACKGROUND Usually, I expect DLCs and Unlimited exclusives to have boring and quickly-made backgrounds. But there are a few dances that don't fit in this category and this is one of them. The background is a splash of color and corresponds with the lyrics. For some reason, I'm drawn to dances with lyric-matching backgrounds. Also, someone wrote a HUGE description of the background on the page on the wiki. Whoever did this, bravo. "The background starts off with a colorful drawing of a heart and then moves on to a background featuring a pink ribbon with blue leaves on the side that says the word "Clap" on it. It zooms in to reveal a blue background with a yellow moon, along with red clouds, the word "Moon", and a star hanging from the moon. It then zooms in on the cloud which reveals a red background with a light blue bone with a multi-colored word "Bones". It then zooms in on the "B" to reveal a yellow background with light blue lips, that have yellow leaves and roses grow from it, along with a multi-circled circle in the background. It zooms in on the lips to reveal a light blue background with another circle and a rose that has leaves growing from each side and yellow paint dripping from the top of the rose. For the chorus, it zooms in on the paint to reveal a yellow background with a multi-colored human heart and flashing streams of color. During the chorus, it zooms in on different colors individually, to reveal the same. After the chorus and at the start of the near-end, it shows a black background with a human heart outlined in red that splits apart and bursts out stars. Near the end of the song, the red outlined heart splits again, and the stars that are released splatter around the screen. The song finishes with the backgrounds from the start of the song going back in reverse and finishing off with the splitting heart." Who had the time for this? CHOREOGRAPHY Alrigh, it's time for the main rant. The choreo's okay, but the scoring is terrible for me. I play on Switch, so I don't know if that has anything to do with it. There are a lot of moves that I do correctly, but the game doesn't count it. And I've even practiced some of the moves over and over again in a mirror and the game STILL counts them as OKs. Either that, or I'm doing them COMPLETELY WRONG. Also, I think the choreo's kinda slow and I wish it had more energy. Alright, that's everything. If there's a song you want me to rant about, request it in the comments. But note the fact that yours might not show up right away, because I already have next week's rant song planned out. Anyway, until next week! -Dynamo Category:Blog posts